Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII
by alparra87
Summary: Novelización no oficial de Final Fantasy XIII. El Nido, una ciudad de alta tecnología flotando sobre Paals, mundo temido y salvaje. Ni Paals ni el Nido son lo que parecen en realidad, y serán 6 exiliados quienes en medio de sus luchas personales conocerán la verdad y salvarán el mundo. Es una adaptación fiel, con elementos extra de guías y novelas ligeras
1. Vanille: La Purga

Tras 13 días de nuestro despertar, comenzó el inicio del fin.

El miedo a lo desconocido, las leyendas antiguas y una nueva amenaza fueron los motivos de La Purga: la migración forzada, el exilio.

El tren que nos conducía cautivos se desplazaba con suavidad, pero no dejaba de sentirse su paso entre las uniones del cilindro de cristal que lo rodeaba. El camino era extenso y no parecía acabar, por eso quizás gimoteaban los niños, o más probablemente porque extrañaban sus hogares y no entendían qué ocurría. Las madres de aquellas criaturas sabían que un mal movimiento se podría tomar como rebelión y los soldados de PSICOM estaban autorizados a abrir fuego contra cualquier civil rebelde. La reubicación no era opcional y aunque todos nos sentíamos indignados y confusos, nadie lo manifestaba. Hasta habíamos dejado de movernos, las manos unidas por el mecanismo de los amplios trajes controlados por los soldados, y la cabeza gacha entre los pensamientos propios y el desinterés hacia el paisaje montañoso que dejaban ver las ventanas.

Para alguien que no supiera reconocer los trajes que nos ataban, pareceríamos un grupo de religiosos recitando plegarias en un retiro espiritual. Ciertamente era un retiro. Un destierro más bien. Tan sólo por tener la desdicha de estar en el lugar y el momento menos indicado, ahora los consideraban contaminados, y una amenaza a la sociedad perfecta del Nido. Cada cierto tiempo sonaban los parlantes con un aviso que ya me parecía repulsivo y me alteraba los nervios, y aquí iba de nuevo...

\- En nombre de los ciudadanos del Nido, deseo expresar nuestra gratitud a los precursores de la civilización de Paals y nuestros mejores deseos de una reubicación exitosa. Su sacrificio noble y desinteresado contribuye a continuar con la seguridad y la paz de nuestra sociedad. De no ser por su notable gesto todos los ciudadanos del Nido, incluyendo a sus familiares, amigos y vecinos, se verían expuestos a los peligros del bajo mundo. Al elegir dejar atrás el Nido y participar en esta migración contribuyen a la formación de una nueva civilización en Paals, además de proteger la que ya existe. Contamos con ustedes y les deseamos suerte en su nueva misión.

¿Acaso Paals era un lugar tan malo? Sea como sea, aquella voz cada vez me daba más ganas de vomitar. Pero de repente algo inusual me sacó de mis pensamientos, pues un fuerte golpe sacudió todo el tren y a algunos les hizo caer de sus asientos. Probablemente estábamos atravesando la barrera del Nido y entrando al Despeñadero, una antigua metrópoli abandonada cientos de años atrás, y de la que sólo quedaban interminables carreteras y edificios corroídos. Esta vez levanté la mirada para ver aquel lugar lúgubre, con una barrera oscura en forma de cúpula destruida que tan sólo dejaba penetrar una triste luz verde. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezó a descender la velocidad, y al detenerse por completo el tren los soldados comenzaron a ir y venir, apenas diciendo alguna palabra incongruente. Luego, silencio, por lo que pareció horas. Roto por gemidos y algunos murmullos ocasionales, y luego el sonido y la inconfundible sensación de las cerraduras de nuestros trajes siendo sido liberadas de manera remota. El caos reinó inmediatamente hasta que la potente voz de Snow se escuchó claramente entre todas las demás.

\- Escúchenme muy bien todos. -se hizo el silencio gradualmente, y fue haciéndose mayor mientras Snow siguió hablando- No vamos a caer en ninguna trampa de PSICOM. No les dimos motivos de exterminio en el camino y los están buscando ahora, fuera del Nido. ¿Creen que los trajes se abrieron por casualidad? Los perros de PSICOM tan sólo necesitan una excusa para terminar su trabajo, aquí y ahora. No nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco se la pondremos fácil. ¿Quién está con nosotros?

De más está decir que me uní a los vítores. Snow parecía a simple vista un charlatán, pero sabía hablar.


	2. Sazh: Los que resisten

Nunca había conocido a una mujer soldado, y ahora la tenía justo frente a mí. Su carácter era peor que el de cualquier soldado varón, parecía más fría que un témpano de hielo, pero ella sabía cómo se movía todo en su mundo, y si su asiento estaba a mi lado tenía que entablar por lo menos una conversación... con la que parecía irritarla cada vez más. O quizá era tan solo su temperamento.

\- Al llegar al Despeñadero, al atravesar la barrera del Nido -me respondió a regañadientes.

\- Apenas te levantes van a disparar sin pensarlo. -fue mi respuesta inmediata.

\- Ya lo veremos.

Las leyendas decían que el Despeñadero fue una ciudad próspera como el Nido, hasta que un ataque proveniente de Paals rompió sus defensas y desde entonces el Nido es el único refugio seguro. Venir al Despeñadero era casi como acampar en Paals, aún cientos de años después de aquel ataque nadie se atrevía a acercarse. El Sanctum había advertido que en cualquier momento volveríamos a ser atacados, y ese sería el primer lugar en caer, por eso su sola mención me ponía los pelos de punta.

La vista del tren era triste. Los pocos rostros que se alcanzaban a ver estaban llenos de pesar, temor, o inclusive lágrimas. Y luego sonaba aquel aviso ensordecedor en los altavoces. Me hervía la sangre, pero lo que más sentía era ansiedad pues, cuando esta mujer soldado hiciera su movimiento, yo también tendría que hacer alguno. Y todavía no sabía cuál sería exactamente.

Un soldado entró, armado y dirigiendo su láser a unos y otros para intimidarnos de nuevo. Aunque no podíamos ver los ojos detrás de los visores amarillos, se sentía el desprecio y lo poco importante que eran nuestras vidas para él. Caminaba con prepotencia, quería causar pánico. Y lo estaba logrando conmigo.

\- ¿De veras lo harás? -pregunté de nuevo.

\- Has silencio -me respondió, con un tono que parecía de sincera petición y no de reprimenda.

\- Te deseo buena suerte.

Casi inmediatamente todo el tren se sacudió, como si hubiésemos chocado contra un muro que apenas pudo disminuir su velocidad, y aunque el equilibrio se recuperó inmediatamente, sin darme cuenta la mujer soldado se había puesto en pie y cuando volví a verla ya había llegado a toda velocidad a los pies del hombre armado, aprovechando la confusión para propinarle un golpe que hizo caer al suelo el control de los trajes y el arma. Con agilidad y movimientos rápidos, ella tomó el arma e incapacitó al hombre, abrió con el control nuestros trajes y lo destrozó contra el suelo.

El tumulto y el murmullo llenaron el vagón. Alertados, dos soldados entraron y empezaron a disparar entre los gritos, pero con una sola patada la mujer los lanzó al suelo y tomó sus armas. Me lanzó una a mi y otra a un exiliado cercano y entró al siguiente vagón, lleno también de personas que compartían nuestro mismo destino. Corrí detrás de ella y pude ver cómo derribó a otros tres hombres para luego seguir al siguiente andén.

\- Vamos, tomen un arma los que puedan y sepan utilizarla, levántense. -Iba gritando mientras seguía a la mujer. Se había despojado de su traje y su cabello era de color rosa, su figura esbelta y femenina no dejaban a nadie sospechar su fuerza, aunque en posición de pelea daba terror mirarle los ojos. En un momento llegué a los cambiadores y pude verla, su cuerpo brillaba y desafiaba la gravedad dejando a su paso una tras otra víctima en el suelo. Los exiliados venían detrás de mí, algunos con armas en las manos pero sin haber lanzado el primer disparo. Ella lo estaba haciendo todo, y finalmente el tren quedó a nuestra merced.

\- Vamos bien, todos quieren pelear -le dije al acercarme. Los exiliados habían tomado cada uno un arma diferente, la determinación clara en sus rostros.

\- Bien por ellos -dijo, tomando su arma y mirando por la ventana.

La vista todo alrededor no era nada grata. Las líneas ferroviarias eran como intrincadas telas de araña suspendidas sobre el vacío, dispuestas entre altos edificios abandonados. Las explosiones todo a nuestro alrededor eran como fuegos artificiales intermitentes, desde lejos se escuchaban disparos y al poco tiempo pudimos ver a nuestro paso varios trenes descarrilados, y las vías llenas de civiles y militares con armas. Era un auténtico campo de batalla. Repentinamente, una nave de PSICOM derribó un tren lleno de pasajeros, que se volcó a toda velocidad y cayó al vacío frente a nuestros ojos. Indignada, la mujer tomó en sus manos un enorme lanzacohetes y derribó una de las naves enemigas, y luego otra.

Los exiliados y yo tan solo mirábamos boquiabiertos, hasta que un golpe seco y un chirrido azotaron la nave, nos hicieron caer a todos menos a la soldado, y el tren se detuvo en seco. En cuestión de segundos se rasgó el techo y pudimos ver aquella máquina con forma de escorpión. Los exiliados lanzaron un grito despavorido.

\- Corran, todos -dije, y se dispersaron presa del pánico, pero la soldado saltó hacia la máquina, dispuesta a todo. No lo podía creer, ¿cuál era el límite de esta mujer? Entre ella y los exiliados dispersos -dos de los cuales cayeron al vacío- elegí seguirla y trepé con dificultad el techo para verla aferrada a la máquina, llegando a los circuitos para destruirlos en un segundo con su arma. Los movimientos del coloso eran ahora más lentos y torpes, pero todavía nos amenazaba con sus dos enormes sierras.

\- Cuando dije "corran" me refería a huir. -le dije, casi desesperado- Ten un poco de cordura, nos están lanzando todo lo que tienen, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

\- Mira y aprende, o huye con los demás -dijo. Evidentemente, el resto de los exiliados huían en sentido contrario. No estaban tan locos como ella... Y yo al seguirla. Se lanzó de nuevo, mientras yo disparaba rogando poder hacer algo útil, escaló hasta otro centro de control y lo destruyó también. El gran escorpión comenzó a lanzar chispas y las sierras se detuvieron.

\- Ya no pareces tan fuerte, ¿eh? -dije, pero en un último movimiento, la máquina se lanzó contra las vías ferroviarias, la soldado volvió junto a mi y ambos perdimos el equilibrio mientras el tren se descarrilaba con el impacto y caía al vacío.

\- ¡Salta! -exclamó ella mientras recuperaba el control y alcanzaba una vía cercana. Lanzando un grito desesperado seguí sus pasos y caí, por lo menos no al vacío pero sí al suelo de metal, con un golpe contuso que seguramente dejaría una magulladura. Mientras tanto, la enorme máquina lanzaba chispas y finalmente acabó con una explosión que la hizo caer también.

Lancé el grito de alivio más largo de toda mi vida.

\- Lo hicimos -dije, aunque no estaba seguro si mis disparos habían logrado algo.

Sobre nuestras cabezas volaron varias naves en medio de la atmósfera verde y lúgubre del Despeñadero. A lo lejos seguía la batalla, y los exiliados de nuestro tren se habían perdido de vista. Cuando me lo dijo por primera vez creí que no era en serio, pero esta mujer tenía que ser soldado.

\- ¿No se supone que tenías que proteger a los civiles? Es decir -le dije, poniéndome de pie- si eres del Sanctum, ¿por qué intentas detener la Purga? No lo entiendo.

\- Era soldado - se limitó a decir, y saltó a otra vía adyacente para empezar a caminar sola.

En ese momento, el chocobo escondido en mi afro salió y voló sobre mis manos. Lo miré suspirando, era el único recuerdo que pude salvar de mi vida anterior.

\- Parece que no salimos de una, Chocobo. -le dije, y sin muchas opciones entre las que escoger, seguí los pasos de la mujer soldado.


	3. Lightning: El Fal'Cie de Paals

Parecía que aquel hombre no tuviera límite para hablar...

\- Están locos. -dijo mirando el frente de batalla a unos 300 metros de distancia- Atacar a un soldado entrenado aunque tengas un arma es una locura.

\- Es preferible la muerte. Paals es un infierno -respondí mirando al frente. En nuestro camino se interponía un espacio en el que un grupo de soldados empezaban a desplegar portales que enlazaban los laboratorios de PSICOM con el Despeñadero. Había visto y aprendido a hacer enlaces, pero nunca los había utilizado en la práctica. Se utilizaban para transportar bestias de los criaderos hasta el lugar donde fuesen necesarios. Aquellos soldados tenían mejores armas que las que llevábamos, pero también una nave, que era lo que más me interesaba.

\- No sería muy diferente, no estamos precisamente en un paraíso. -respondió, y lanzó luego un grito ahogado al ver que de los portales salían grandes criaturas en cuatro patas, rojos y parecidos a lobos robustos.

\- Son pacificadores domesticados, nada de qué preocuparse. -Estaban trayendo a las criaturas en aquel lugar para luego transportarlas en grandes naves con plataforma. Esta era la oportunidad.

Le pedí silencio con una seña al hombre y nos acercamos sigilosamente. En el momento más oportuno lancé mi ataque. Por primera vez aquel hombre hacía algo útil además de hablar, pues acabó desde la distancia con casi todos los pacificadores y con dos soldados. El resto corrieron por mi cuenta, pero estaba bastante bien. Por supuesto, no se lo diría. Cambiamos las armas por unas mejores, desacoplé los portales y los guardé. En algún momento podrían resultar útiles.

\- Vamos a tomar una de estas plataformas -le dije, pero en ese momento varias naves sobrevolaron y una de ellas lanzó un ataque contra nosotros al ver a los soldados caído- ¡Corre! -exclamé, buscando refugio entre los escombros de un vagón cercano, hasta que el peligro pasó. No parecíamos ser demasiada amenaza en comparación con los frentes de batalla cercanos.

\- ¿Pueden dejarnos en paz? -preguntó inútilmente él, y cuando salimos de nuestro escondite, la nave parecía estar esperándonos, pues volvió a atacarnos hasta explotar una de las plataformas de transporte, y luego la segunda. La onda expansiva nos hizo caer al suelo, y el impacto derribó la vía ferroviaria por completo. El suelo bajo nuestros pies comenzó a ceder.

\- ¡Corre! -exclamé, mientras la vía del tren caía al vacío, hasta que nos pusimos a salvo en una zona estable.

\- ¿Tenemos que regresar ahora?

\- No hay tiempo -respondí.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

\- Tú, puedes hacer silencio -me acerqué al borde y activé con un chasquido de dedos mi Grav-Con para saltar al otro lado. No me importaba demasiado qué haría aquel hombre por su cuenta. Quizá pudiera volver por él más adelante, aunque la verdad no creía que le agradaría seguir mi camino cuando se enterase hacia dónde me dirigía. Pero cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a emitir el característico brillo, y mis pies se elevaron del suelo, él me tomó desesperado con ambos brazos, gritando como un gato desamparado.

\- Espera, no me vas a dejar aquí.

\- Suéltame -le ordené empujándole. No quería hacerle daño.

\- Eres mi única esperanza de salir de aquí -replicó, todavía asido fuertemente, hasta que me lo quité de encima con un golpe que seguramente no olvidaría. Pero era inútil, ya se había desactivado la tecnología AMP y mis pies volvieron a tierra.

Sé que mi rostro no refleja usualmente demasiada empatía, pero creo que pocas veces he mirado a alguien con tanto desprecio.

\- Podrías usar esa -dijo, señalando a otra plataforma que se acercaba a la zona donde estaban las anteriores, quizá buscando inocentemente otro grupo de pacificadores, o para evaluar los daños- Pero dime, ¿hacia dónde pretendes ir?

Le di la espalda molesta y me acerqué a la nueva plataforma con cuidado de ser vista, seguida de aquella molestia de hombre. No quería alertar a nadie, así que desde mi posición encubierta pude ver que en la plataforma había un oficial de alto mando de PSICOM, con una armadura acorazada. Las armas comunes no harían demasiado efecto. Además, también podía utilizar antimateria, seguramente.

\- Este será un poco más difícil. Te vas a encargar de los soldados a su alrededor, yo voy por el grande. No le dispares mientras yo esté cerca -le advertí.

\- No soy estúpido. -dijo. Y así me dejé ver desde la plataforma. Al percatarse de mi presencia, el mayor activó su Grav-Con para arremeter en mi contra mientras escuchaba los disparos contra los soldados. Utilizando su propia velocidad en su contra, lo esquivé y dirigí su caída a los escombros de una de las plataformas destruidas. El fuego le obligó a quitarse el casco, una oportunidad de oro que no dejé pasar, y bastó con un golpe seco en la nuca para aturdirlo. Pero se puso de pie de nuevo y le apunté directamente al rostro, mirándolo a la cara. Un rostro vagamente familiar.

\- No quiero hacerte daño -le advertí.

\- ¿Cabo Farron?

\- Sargento. Ex-Sargento.

\- Impresionante -dijo bajando los brazos sigilosamente- siempre supe que llegaría lejos.

\- No crea que voy a bajar la guardia, teniente Bard. -le espeté, acercando el arma a su rostro y con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Volvió a subir los brazos y cambió la sonrisa fingida- Su traje acorazado parece cómodo, ¿verdad?

Y así, vistiendo su acorazado y portando su arma, dejando detrás a 4 soldados caídos y 3 heridos, subimos a la plataforma y escuché de nuevo la voz y las preguntas molestas de aquel hombre.

\- Así que, soldado. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? -no respondí, seguía caminando hacia el mando y ya frente a él comencé a estudiarlo- ¿Acaso es información clasificada? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Renunciaste acaso? Tengo entendido que los militares y hasta la familia de militares que estuvieron en Bodhum ese día fueron eximidos de la Purga. Así que dime...

\- El fal'Cie de Paals. Llegar allí, ese es mi objetivo -dije, adivinando su expresión y encendiendo el mecanismo para movilizar la plataforma- ¿qué tal? ¿Te alegras de haberme seguido?

\- No tenía muchas opciones -dijo. Su expresión no era la que esperaba cuando volteé a verlo. No tenía miedo, tan solo parecía confundido. Una reacción interesante, pues los fal'Cie eran entidades poderosas muy misteriosas, y el fal'Cie de Paals era el más temido. Había sido por el miedo a él y a los que habían estado cerca que empezó la Purga en primer lugar. Otro en su lugar habría estado aterrado con la perspectiva de ir a su encuentro.

Pero aquel fal'Cie había infectado a mi hermana, y no podía perdonárselo.

\- ¿Estás loca? Paals es un mundo salvaje y peligroso, y su fal'Cie es peor aún -dijo casi gritando.- Pero si vas a buscarlo, ¿es que acaso eres...?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo conoces? Y aún así, ¿qué te importa? Puedes bajarte de la plataforma si lo deseas -le dije, señalando al teniente Bard y sus hombres desarmados.


	4. Snow: Las mamás somos mujeres fuertes

Habíamos logrado acabar con los soldados que nos querían tender una trampa. Creían que seríamos tan estúpidos de salir del tren desprevenidos y recibir sus disparos por una supuesta rebelión. Pero no contaban con que NORA estaba entre los exiliados. Mi grupo de resistencia siempre había sido criticado y poco comprendido por muchos allá en el Nido, y si yo fuese de esos que dan importancia a lo que escuchan hubiese cerrado sus puertas hace años. Pero ahora eran mis muchachos quienes llevaban a cabo planes, proponían y actuaban, salvando la vida de muchos. Vaya que estaba orgulloso de ellos, vaya que sí. De hecho, no quería aceptarlo en público pero resultaron ser mejores para hacer planes que yo mismo.

Los exiliados estaban casi todos reunidos fuera mientras asegurábamos la zona. Habíamos perdido a dos hombres, pero eso era poco teniendo en cuenta que no teníamos armas al principio y tuvimos que librar una batalla de agilidad. Los cuerpos de los soldados finalmente nos regalaron las suyas, así como parte de sus armaduras, y eso lo teníamos que agradecer. Gracias, soldados... Ahora era momento de armarse de valor y ser los héroes que todos estos desgraciados necesitaban.

\- Tu sólo conserva la calma, y ellos lo harán también -le dije a Yuj, un joven de buen corazón, uno de los más jóvenes de NORA. Llevaba un arma y aunque parecía faltarle un poco de confianza, sabía que lo haría bien.

En la lejanía se escuchaban otros frentes de batalla, los disparos hacían eco en medio del Despeñadero, verde y lúgubre. Necesitaban una moral bien alta para poder sobrevivir.

\- ¿Cuál es nuestro lema? -le pregunté finalmente al joven.

\- "Ninguna milicia puede con NORA" -recitó Yuj, así que le dediqué una sonrisa, un pulgar y le dije despacio para que solo él lo escuchara: "ese es mi chico".

Inesperadamente, un sonido de disparos cercanos nos alertó. Corrí hacia Gadot, el más corpulento del grupo.

\- ¿Has escuchado eso? -pregunté.

\- Tan claro como tú. ¿Vamos?

Decidimos ir a investigar junto a Maqui y Lebreau, cubriéndonos entre las ruinas. Cuatro de nosotros, cada uno con armas, lograríamos asegurar el área. Pero lo que vimos nos dejó impresionados, pues sí habían soldados cerca, pero no eran 4 ni 10. Unos 40 hombres estaban desplegados en la zona, y lo peor, estaban haciendo lo mismo que nosotros. Era cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran de inspeccionar la zona y darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

\- Hay soldados por todos lados -exclamó Lebreau, una hermosa chica de cabello suelto.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, jefe? -preguntó Gadot, conservando la calma como siempre lo hacía.

\- Cargamos las armas bien y disparamos -respondí, ocultando mi evidente nerviosismo.

\- Oye, ese no es un plan -replicó Maqui, otro joven de NORA, de cabello rubio con sus lentes de mecánico.

\- Los héroes no necesitan planes -respondió Lebreau con una sonrisa. Guiñe el ojo y le mostré el pulgar. No podía darme el lujo de demostrar nervios, todos ellos contaban conmigo. Pero no podríamos con tantos nosotros solos, así que decidí regresar donde estaba el grupo para reclutar algunos civiles.

De regreso, miraba a los muchachos con especial cariño. De hecho, quedé rezagado durante un tiempo para "cuidar sus espaldas". Pero en realidad hubiese querido que este momento perdurase por más tiempo. El momento en el que NORA finalmente daba fruto, el momento en el que este compañerismo que veía frente a mi... salvaba vidas.

\- ¿Están todos bien? -les pregunté a los exiliados cuando volvimos, la mayoría yacían en el suelo, algunos muy nerviosos. Maqui traía varias armas en las dos manos y por un momento resbaló y casi tira todo al suelo- ten cuidado con eso -le dije, y volví a mirar el grupo frente a mi.- no se preocupen, nadie hoy acabará en Paals. Todo saldrá bien. Pero ellos son más que nosotros y...

\- Dejen que peleemos también -dijo uno de los civiles levantándose del suelo. Por un momento agradecí no tener que proponerlo yo.

\- No nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada -exclamó otro. A lo lejos, una explosión y luego otra distrajeron nuestra atención. El campo de batalla se hacía más y más hostil. Uno a otro se pusieron de pie sin que tuviera que decir una sola palabra más. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensé, literalmente no tuve que pronunciar palabra.

\- Muy bien -respondí, con voz de mando, y todos hicieron silencio- los voluntarios que sepan utilizar armas, un paso hacia adelante.

Comenzamos a conversar con los voluntarios, rápidamente pues no sabíamos con cuánto tiempo contábamos, y fue entonces que una dama de cabello color plata se acercó y me miró decidida, extendiendo su mano para recibir un arma.

\- ¿Está segura, señora?

\- Si, las madres somos mujeres fuertes -dijo. Su mirada era firme, pero tan noble. Detrás de ella, un exiliado de baja estatura con el traje encima y la capa aún sobre su cabeza, la miraba atentamente, a una distancia media entre ella y el resto del grupo que no participaría. Probablemente un familiar, pensé.

\- Señora, no sabemos en qué podría resultar todo.

\- Yo tampoco. Y sentada allá atrás sabría mucho menos, no podría defender nada. -su mirada firme me sorprendió. Su pulso era fuerte, su mano en mi brazo parecía pesar un mundo para ser la mano suave de una mujer mayor- ¿O es usted de los que creen que las mujeres no son fuertes?

Fue entonces cuando tocó mi fibra sensible, con palabras que me hicieron recordar a mi propia madre. Le entregué el arma en sus manos y le dirigí una mirada firme y una leve sonrisa, como el oficial que promueve personalmente a su cadete favorito.

\- Es la última, jefe -dijo la voz de Gadot. El grandulón estaba a mi lado, sosteniendo un arma con ambas manos. Dejando a la mujer, la tomé y me dirigí al grupo.

\- Muy bien, es la última arma. Necesito que uno de ustedes la tome, y defienda la base -dije, acercándome a ellos, y extendiendo la mano al jovencito más cercano.

\- N-no, no, no -dijo, tartamudeando y retrocediendo mientras yo caminaba hacia adelante. Se tropezó entonces con una chica que también vestía el traje de los exiliados con su capa sobre la cabeza.

\- Yo lo haré -aclamó con una voz dulce y alegre. Aunque inicialmente dudé, las palabras de la mujer de cabello color plata resonaban en mi cabeza.

\- Muy bien -dije, levantando la voz mientras entregaba el arma- Nosotros despejaremos el área. Manténganse a salvo, y tu, protégelos a todos

La chica sonreía debajo de la capa, sus ojos aún ocultos. Pero su pulso era firme, aunque no sabía si era por inocencia o resolución.


	5. Hope: Fue su culpa

¿Cómo nadie se daba cuenta de que Snow tan solo fingía? Fingía seguridad, fingía su voz, fingía sus movimientos, hasta fingía demostrar interés o cariño. Desde un principio pude ver en sus ojos esa doble cara que siempre había odiado.

Cuando mi madre se levantó para unirse a su grupo, traté de retenerla pero fue inútil. Entre tantas cosas que habían ocurrido, ahora ni siquiera la tendría cerca. Y pensar que saldría a jugarse la vida por querer actuar de heroína me desconcertaba aún más. Nora nunca había sido demasiado prudente, pero ésta vez rayaba en lo absurdo.

El arma que quiso alcanzarme Snow la había tomado Vanille, quien hacía un tiempo me había comenzado a hablar, quizá tratando de calmarme. Yo apenas la escuchaba, profundo en mis pensamientos, aunque tengo que reconocer que su voz era relajante. De alguna manera su actitud, su completa forma de ser, no terminaba de encajar con la de un exiliado. Para ser una adolescente despojada de todo y expatriada, parecía demasiado... ¿Alegre? ¿Optimista?

\- Ven, si estás tan preocupado podemos ver lo que ocurre desde allá arriba -me dijo. Señalaba a una plataforma elevada, desde donde podría verse un poco mejor lo que ocurría en el frente de batalla.

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres? -le solté.

\- Ven, vamos. Yo también quiero ver -replicó mientras me tomaba de la mano para arrastrarme a la plataforma, y hablaba sin parar afirmando que nadie le creía que tenía 19 años y que hasta yo me veía mayor que ella- ¿Qué edad tienes, por cierto?

\- Catorce.

\- ¿No eres muy hablador, verdad?

"No tanto como tú", pensé. En realidad no sabía qué era lo que esta chica quería conmigo. ¿Le gustaban los chicos menores? Era linda, pero...

\- Te lo dije. Se ve todo desde aquí -dijo cuando finalmente terminamos de trepar las plataformas hasta llegar a la última- Ahora vamos a buscar a tu mamá.

\- Dile Nora, mejor -repliqué, sin siquiera intentar sonar menos irritado de lo que estaba.

Cuando reconocí el cabello color plata de mi madre pude calmarme. Estaban siguiendo toda una línea hasta un tren vecino, donde se libraba otra batalla. Supongo que buscaban unir ambos grupos, pero tal como lo veía yo era una estupidez: ir directo hacia los disparos.

Snow dirigía el paso, seguido de sus amigos, otro de su grupo cuidaba las espaldas. Y Nora, junto a los otros refugiados abrían fuego solamente cuando habían enemigos imprevistos a un lado o al otro de la autopista donde transitaban. Pero al llegar a la zona de batalla, se cubrieron con cuantos escombros encontraban y empezaron a lanzar proyectiles. Ella al parecer pronto se quedó sin municiones pues fue una de las primeras que dejó de disparar y al poco tiempo devolvió el arma.

"Mejor así", pensé "Quédate allí resguardada". Pero ella no dejaba de moverse, me ponía nervioso su inquietud. ¿Acaso no podía mantener la cabeza baja? Y Snow no le decía nada.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó Vanille. Se acercaba a ellos un tanque aéreo. Cuando abrió fuego, los proyectiles se escuchaban hasta donde estábamos.

\- ¡Cúbrete! -grité, con lágrimas en los ojos. Inútilmente.

Justo entonces, mientras Nora se cubría, Snow parecía dispuesto a suicidarse: abrió camino abiertamente hacia la nave cuando ésta dejó de disparar. Nuevamente, la nave abrió fuego y Snow se lanzó al suelo.

\- ¡Va por el lanzacohetes! -gritó Vanille- ¡Cúbrete!

\- ¡Mamá! -ahí iba ella también, temerariamente detrás de Snow. Abriéndose paso entre los disparos que todavía escucho en mi cabeza en ocasiones, tomó el lanzacohetes y mientras la nave cesaba el fuego y comenzaba a cargar un arma de pulso, disparó y pude ver el recorrido del proyectil, la estela de humo a su paso, el impacto con la nave, la vistosa explosión, el arma de pulso de la nave enemiga finalmente cargada y, con el curso desviado, la detonación en contra del tren y la vía adyacente.

Los gritos todavía me aturden durante las noches. El suelo reventado desprendiéndose y cayendo al precipicio, toda la vía colapsando a su paso, los exiliados que no lograron sostenerse cayendo al vacío, y mi madre, el cuerpo de Nora oscilante en medio del abismo, sostenido únicamente por la mano de Snow, y luego por nada, cayendo víctima de la gravedad.

Segundos que pueden durar horas, cuando ves frente a tus ojos a la única persona que creías todopoderosa desvanecerse en un segundo, desaparecer en la oscuridad de un vacío que no entiendes, en un lugar que no conoces, y por razones que nunca habrías podido predecir.

Vanille me sacó del estupor con una bofetada.

\- Despierta, tenemos que movernos -dijo. Efectivamente, otras naves venían a nuestro encuentro, y hasta el valiente de Snow se había levantado, escalando la vía casi colapsada, echando a correr y dejando a mi madre en el vacío sin siquiera intentar nada. "Fue su culpa", pensé desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos, aún sin aliento corriendo detrás de Vanille.


End file.
